Technical Field
The present invention relates to a wireless communication device and its control method. More particularly, the present invention relates to a control method to manage data transmission induced by different applications.
Description of Related Art
A modern mobile device, such as a smart phone, a personal digital assistant, or a tablet computer, is usually capable of performing multiple tasks in parallel. For example, the user can utilize the mobile device to browse a website and also listen to a radio station. At the same time, the mobile device might also update its operating system, uploading some data to a backup server and/or receiving messages sent from other devices.
Aforementioned data exchange is transmitted over a telecommunication connection with a network bandwidth. The user will experience latency or delay when different applications/functions are fighting for the network bandwidth. The latency or delay will disturb the user experience, especially when the telecommunication connection has a limited and low usable bandwidth.